Lyserg, Jeanne and Halloween
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Little kids being little kids on Halloween. Who would've thought the X-laws would allow Halloween and Marco sure has some twisted trick or treating techniques. We even get to see some familiar faces. Slightly AU and slight Lys/Jea


Lyserg, Jeanne and Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

There are a lot of inconstancies here but it's just for fun and cuteness and Lyserg and Jeanne have a sweet moment but so dose Hao and Jeanne so yeah it's cute

I hopes you likes

I'm still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested please e-mail me. I need people to re-read the crazy things I type.

Now on with the fiction.

* * *

"Lyserg, please hold still." Said a 15-year-old Meene trying to get Lyserg in to his Detective costume

Meene had just managed to get Lyserg in his costume when Lyserg announced

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Alright" sweat dropped Meene as she un did Lyserg's costume

"Is Halloween gonna be scary?" asked the three year old Iron Maiden Jeanne as she walked in beside the 17 year old Marco

"Maybe for some three year olds but not for you." Said Marco as he helped Jeanne pull her angel costume over her cloths

"Why?" asked Jeanne

"Well you are iron maiden Jeanne." Said Marco

"So what'd you mean by that?" asked Jeanne

"Well seeing as Halloween is mostly Ghosts and pumpkins with faces carved in them I don't think it's enough to even scare you a bit." Explained Marco

"Why?" Jeanne asked again not quite understanding what Marco was saying

"You'll see." Said Marco

"Ok, where's Lyserg?" asked Jeanne

"I'm wrights here." Said Lyserg

"Good because I have to get this thing back on you." Said Meene

"Why's do we have to wear costumes?" asked Lyserg

"Because, you don't stop talking." Said Marco

"What does that mean?" asked Lyserg

"It means Marco should take his foot out of his mouth." Said Meene

"Marco's foot is not in his mouth." Said Jeanne

"Never mind." Said Meene

Meene finally managed to get Lyserg's Costume on the she said

"Ok Marco they're all yours I'll take the second half."

"Woh, woh, woh, who said I have to take the first half? You take the first half." Argued Marco

"umm Lyserg, Jeanne-sama why don't you two go play tag in the hallway." Said Meene

"YAY!" cheered the two as they ran off to run about the house

"Marco, I am not taking the first half." Said Meene

"Yeah, well going last isn't that easy either they're all poutty by then."

"Those two do not get poutty they get more hyper that's why I think you should take the first half." Said Meene

Mean while Lyserg and Jeanne romped about until they heard a voice say

"You know what's mores fun than plains tag?"

"What?" asked Jeanne

"Fire tag!" said a brown haired boy wearing a little poncho and real cool looking pants

"What's fire tag?" asked Lyserg

"It's really cool!" said the boy

"umm buts what's your name?" asked Jeanne

"My name's Hao Asakura." Said the boy

"I'm Lyserg Diethel." Said Lyserg

"and's I'm Jeanne." Said Jeanne

"Is he your Oni-chan?" asked Hao pointing to Lyserg

"Nos buts he's like an Oni-chan to me." said Jeanne

"So hows do you play fire tag?" asked Lyserg

By the time Lyserg had said that Marco and Meene had over heard what was going on

"Fine I'll take the first half!" said Marco before he and Meene went to see what was up

"What's going on in here?" asked Meene

"he's gonna show us how to play fire tag." Said Lyserg

"No he's not." Said Meene

"Why?" asked Lyserg

"What's your name and where is your mommy and daddy?" asked Meene to little Hao

"My name's Hao my daddy's at home and my mommy and my Oni-chan got lost."

"I think you're the one who's lost." Said Marco

"maybe." Said Hao

"And were you just talking about playing with fire?" asked Marco

"Yeah, fires is fun." Said Hao

"fun....." said Marco shocked that a little child would say such a thing

"I don't think he knows what he's talking about" Meene whispered to Marco

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

When Meene opened the door there was a woman holding hands with a child dressed as an orange

"Have you seen a little boy about his size wearing a white poncho and some green pants?" asked the woman

"You mean Hao?" asked Meene

"Oh my gosh that's him." Said the woman

"MOMMY!" said Hao

"Why did you run off Hao and where is your fire costume?" asked the woman

"it's in your pocket book." Hao said Happily

"Hao! What have I told you about going in my pocket book." Said the woman

"Not to do it." He answered

"My Oni-chan always gets in to trouble." Said the boy dressed as an orange

"You're a cutie aren't you, what's you name?" asked Meene

"I'm Yoh." Said the kid

"I'm Keiko Asakura, my son Hao here likes to run off often." Said the woman

"It's alright I..." said Meene as she was interrupted by Marco saying

"Why was he talking about fire?"

"He's obsessed with fire." Said Keiko

"Is that normal?" asked Marco

"For Hao it is." Sad Keiko

"Whens is Annas gonna come?" asked Yoh

"Oh, Kino is bringing her over that's why we need to head home." Said Keiko

"thens were going trick or tweeting wrights?" asked Yoh

"Yes then we'll go."

"Oni-chan, I taught you knew that," said Hao as he slipped in to his fire costume Keiko had just handed him

"Thank you so much I don't think I would have caught him." Said Keiko

"It was no trouble at all." Said Meene

"Bye pwretty girl." Said Hao to Jeanne who just smiled and waved

"aww." Said Meene

After the door closed Marco took the fake smile off his face and said

"She's only three and already the boys are all over her."

"Oh Marco its just a little boy calling her pretty, it's cute" Said Meene

"Can we go now please, please, please, please!" said Jeanne very excited

"Yes just try not to give Marco too much trouble." Said Meene

So it was off to the first house, Lyserg and Jeanne bounded up the steps

"Dos you want to wring the door bell?" Lyserg asked Jeanne

"umm...I don't wan' oh." Said Jeanne quietly

"oks then I'll wring it." Said Lyserg

Lyserg rang the door bell but there was no answer

"Nobody's home?" said Lyserg

"We'll see about that," said Marco as he walked around the back of the house

"what's he gonna do?" asked Jeanne

"I don't knows." Said Lyserg

Just then, the door opened and a person walked out with Marco holding a gun to their back

"Trick or tweet!" coursed Lyserg and Jeanne

The person grabbed a bowl of candy and gave Lyserg and Jeanne the whole thing

"and?" asked Marco

"Umm yeah here have some CDs." Said the guy

"YAY!" cheered the two even though they did not listen to music

"How old are you two?" asked the guy really nervously as he gave each of them a copy of the book WAR AND PEACE.

"I'm five." Said Lyserg

"And I'm three." Said Jeanne

"That's good, and next year be papered." Said Marco to the guy

And the rest of the night went pretty much like that. By the end of the first half, Marco had all but robbed the whole block, Jeanne and Lyserg had everything from candy to books CDs and even 2 laptop computers.

When Marco met up with Meene so she could start her half she asked

"Marco what'd you do take them trick or treating in a K-mart?"

Just then Jeanne saw two people kissing and asked "what are they doing?"

So Lyserg answered "this." Right after saying that he kissed Jeanne on the cheek. Marco thought this was the worst thing that could ever happen and Meene thought it was the cutest thing that could happen.

and that's the story of Lyserg and Jeanne's first Halloween

THE END

* * *

Yeah, it was kind of crappy I was going to make it longer but I did not have the time so I cut it short with a Lyserg Jeanne kissing moment.

Anyway someone please review.

Oh Yeah, I need a beta reader because I'm working on a very special fanfiction and I want it to be perfect so like I said up top if any one is interested please e-mail me.


End file.
